Modern computing systems place a high importance on maintaining data security and identifying potential data security leaks. In a computing system where many users may have access to many systems, and where those systems may have access to sensitive, protected and/or interesting data, tracking where that data goes may be a difficult problem. Tracking such data also does not typically scale well and may become increasingly difficult as the size or complexity of the system increases, as the number of users increases, as the amount of sensitive, protected and/or interesting data increases or as the number of services that access that data increases. Searching all potential data storage locations on complex systems for improperly located data may be time consuming and resource intensive when the data may be placed in local storage, network storage, temporary storage or in other such storage locations. Such time consuming and resource intensive searches may lead to errors in locating improperly stored data due to the extensive search space, resulting in possible data security breaches. Such time consuming and resource intensive searches may also lead to a degraded user experience as computing system resources are diverted to the search process.